Balance
by Schni10
Summary: When people think of the spirit of death, they think of the Grim Reaper, or some dark, shadowy figure that comes and snatches souls with no mercy or remorse. Jack had barely seen Death the first time, but seeing him the second time he never expected him to be a boy no older than him with snow white hair and glowing eyes.


**It feels so good to post something again! (Even if it isn't continuing any of my other stories...) I dropped off the face of the writing planet for a while looking for my muse (sorry about that!). This has been sitting on my computer for a few months after the idea struck, so I decided to just put it out and see how it goes.**

 **Danny Phantom X Rise of the Guardians crossover this time! Be warned that, sadly, I have not read any of the Guardians of childhood books (yet!) so most of the Guardian's universe in this story is made up of stuff I've gathered from the movie, other stories, and my own head cannons, so if anything is too OOC for the ROTG universe, I'm sorry but that's how it's going to be!**

 **SUMMARY: When people think of the spirit of death, they think of the Grim Reaper, or some dark, shadowy figure that comes and snatches souls with no mercy or remorse. Jack had barely seen Death the first time, but seeing him the second time he never expected him to be a boy no older than him with snow white hair and glowing eyes. When the Guardians are alerted of a plot involving the previous Ghost King and beings even older than the Man in the Moon, they must put aside their misconceptions toward the new spirit of Death and join forces to save the children as well as the rest of the world.**

 **Not sure how often updates will be. I have some of the next chapter written already, so hopefully that will be up soon!**

 **No Guardians in this chapter yet, or probably for a few chapters, but they'll come in eventually! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **In the end, as you fade into the night  
** **Who will tell the story of your life?  
** **And who will remember you last goodbye.  
** **'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid to die.**

 **In the End by Black Veil Brides**

"Danny?"

Danny spent a lot of time looking at the sky.

"Danny!"

It was a given. After all, he had wanted to be an astronaut before this whole mess started. Back when he had passing grades and a normal life, when the whole future was open to him.

"Danny, answer me!"

The sky was cloudy now, a cold pale gray. Maybe it would snow today. It was March in the Midwest and snow could come at the end of May for all Mother Nature seemed to care.

"C'mon man, say something."

Danny shivered. The air above him was cold, a stark contrast to the warmth spreading underneath him. It stung his lungs as he took a shuddering breath.

"S-Sam, Tuck?" He rasped, barely a whisper. "Ja-azz?"

There was silence, then footsteps.

"Danny? Oh my God!"

Someone ran to his side and his world tilted. (Was that what astronauts felt like when they flipped around in the shuttles?) He couldn't see the sky anymore, only the bland, bricked pattern of the building he didn't remember landing by. Arms wrapped behind his back and held him up. There was pain….

"…ny? Danny, can you hear me?"

The world flickered back into view, gray fuzz hanging on the edges. He wanted to bat at it—to clear his vision—but his arms didn't seem to want to move. Sam's face swam before his eyes, then Tucker and Jazz's. He noticed his parents, in blues and oranges, hovering worriedly nearby. When did they get there?

"–ome more bandages, under the bed–"

"We shouldn't move him–"

"He'll pull through, like he always does…"

"Oh Danny-boy…"

Snippets of the others' conversation floated to his ears, and a thought nudged the back of his mind. He worked through the fog in his brain.

The though came to him: Pariah Dark. Some damn moron had let the ghost king out of his sarcophagus again. He decided he wanted to rule the human world. Again. Danny had to put him back. _Again._ Except…

 _"You won't survive this battle, child. You've been a thorn in my side for long enough."_

 _Pariah raised his sword. His army surged. Danny met him halfway. He conjured his strongest shield. The sword barely broke through, and Pariah struck again before the ghost-boy could catch a breath. Danny uncapped an enhanced thermos. He raised it over his head as the blade ripped through him. His body screamed in agony and he slammed the thermos over the Ghost King's head, engulfing him in the machine's blue light. He wobbled a bit in the air, then plummeted down as blackness overtook him._

His mind snapped back to the present.

"Th–thermos?" he gasped out. "Where's–" Words turned into heavy, wet coughs. Something dribbled from the corner of his lips.

All heads snapped to look at him.

"Danny!" Sam hugged him slightly closer and placed her hand on his shoulder to steady him. It was stained red; her clothes as well.

"Where'sth'therms?" He tried again after the coughs subsided, slurring his words. " 'S he–?"

Sam's eyes welled with tears and held back a sob, wiping his chin. More red.

"We got it. It's right here." Tucker held up the container with a grim smile, his eyes also a bit misty. "You got him, dude."

Danny blinked. " 'nyone's hurt?"

"Everyone's fine, Danny. You protected them." Jazz said softly, handing Sam some more pure white bandages, knowing they wouldn't do any good. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You saved the city. No one's hurt." The "e _xcept you"_ went unsaid.

Sam tipped him back a bit into her lap as he sighed contently. His eyes roamed to the sky again. "S'good."

A warm drop landed on his cheek. He could feel Sam shaking beside him as her hands cradled his head. "Yeah," she said thickly. "That's good." Another drop.

They all gathered close around him now, looking little worse for wear. Jazz's hair blew free as it was missing her headband. Maddie's goggles were cracked. Tuck's ears stuck way out in the absence of his beret, which Danny would be laughing about if he could draw up the strength.

Danny drew in a shallow breath, suddenly more exhausted than before. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs anymore. He eyelid fluttered. "'M s'tired." His hand shook in his sister's grasp.

Jack put a hand on his son's forehead. "You can rest, Danny. It's okay." Danny turned his head weakly to look at him. A few tears escaped from his father's eyes and Danny furrowed his brow. That was weird. He'd never seen his Dad cry before. Why was he…?

Danny looked around at the others. They all wore pasted smiles. Sam stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb. His mom kissed his head, choking back a sob. "We're so proud of you Danny."

"Take a break, little bro. We'll be right here." Jazz's voice trembled.

Danny's eyes trailed to Tucker. The gray fuzz encroached further into his vision. Tucker gave him a familiar smirk that was only slightly marred by a tear trail down his face. "I'll have Doom ready for you later. After you're feeling better, get ready for a butt kicking!"

Danny was going to tell him to dream on, but could only manage a wheeze.

Sam hugged him closely again. She leaned down and kissed him. Danny could barely see her violet-colored eyes. "We love you, Danny." She whispered to him, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "Go to sleep. We'll see you later."

He looked around at them once more as his eyes prickled. He silently sent his love back to them shining through his eyes before letting them slide shut. He let out a slow, shaky breath.

Then he knew no more.

* * *

 **I made myself depressed writing this...  
Thanks for reading! Favorites and reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
